Sheldon's Nightmare
by stephio
Summary: Sheldon keeps having nightmares that he cant control, although he still refuses help from anyone. Meanwhile, Leonards mother and Penny have a 'Get to know each other evening' which doesn't go as planned. Eventually, Sheldon's nightmares make him paranoid, and keeps him from doing his everyday activities.
1. Chapter 1

"Look what I found for $2.99 in the comic book store!" Raj excitedly said, proudly holding up the action figure of Spock." Really? for $2.99?!" Leonard inspected the case containing one of the rarest action figures. Raj nodded his head and immediately started opening the packet. "Ohhhhh" Sheldon sighed as he walked into the room looking limp. No-one listened to him, remembering how annoying Sheldon could be when he was feeling down. "Ohhhhh" He repeated, edging towards his seat. "Ohhhhhhhhhh" Sheldon yet again mumbled. "Ok Sheldon. What is it?" Leonard asked the very frail Sheldon, which was just about to sit down. "OWWWYYYYYY!" he yelped. Looking down at his seat and seeing a half-broken Spock underneath him. "Ugh Sheldon!" Raj retrieved his wrecked action figure. "Well it wasn't MY fault that he put his toy there!" Sheldon snapped. Raj tried to assess the damage of Spock, thinking how he could repair it. "Sheldon seriously, what is up with you today?!" Leonard in the room, which included: Raj, Leonard, Penny, Howard and of course, not including Sheldon looked at him. "Yeah, did you have a rough night?" They waited for an answer. "Awwwwhhhh he's broken!" Raj miserably placed the Spock back in the box. "Did SOMEBODY have a nightmare?" Howard teased Sheldon, knowing that he would object. "Uhum I DID NOT!" Sheldon fiercely protested. "So what's up?" Raj inquired. "Ok FINE I had a nightmare." Sheldon admitted, looking at the floor with embarrassment. "Look Sheldon there's nothing to be ashamed of! we all have nightmares don't we?" Leonard comforted Sheldon without much luck. "yeah we had nightmares.." Raj started talking, interrupted by Howard who finished the sentence "when we were 5" Sheldon angrily scowled at the two of them." Dr Sheldon cooper has NIGHTMARES?" Penny was in disbelief. "What kind of nightmare?" " OH Leonard..." Sheldon shook his head. "You wouldn't understand." Leonard tried to persuade Sheldon to let him help but eventually he gave up and let Sheldon figure out his own problems. "Well, Sheldon obviously I can't help you" Leonard headed towards the door, followed by Raj, Howard and Penny. "JUST as I suspected." Sheldon still shaking his head. "Wait!" He stopped shaking his head as he noticed that they were leaving. "Wait come back! YOU NEED TO HELP ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon weakly opened his apartment door. Today was not a good day for him. In the morning he had dragged himself to go to the shopping mall, which he hated. At the mall he came across some girl scouts...

_(Flashback)..._

_"Would I interest you in some handmade cookies?" The girl scout had politely asked Sheldon, who was still slightly grumpy from the morning. "No you would NOT!" Sheldon shouted to the girl scout, who by now was hiding behind their leader. The leader had a go at Sheldon for having a go at her scouts. "Well I'm sorry" Sheldon sarcastically quoted "Were your cookies chocolate and marshmallow flavour with caramel chunks in them then topped with a butterscotch sauce and added cream?" Everyone in about 20 metres had heard Sheldon's tantrum and were standing still, mouths wide open. "NO! and that WAS a rhetorical question. Thank you."_

And then with the homeless people...

_(Flashback)..._

_"Please sir, do you have any money?" asked a poor man, who had clearly been out in the streets for a long time. " excuse me?!" Sheldon was astonished. "you can't just ask people about their money situations! That is very rude!" The man looked up at him."Sorry sir. I just..." "Yes! I should expect so!" Sheldon walked away and the man got given donations by other people as to say 'Sorry you had to put up with this man' That 'Man' being Sheldon._

And then at the grocery store...

_(Flashback)..._

_"Achooooo!" a young adult with a cold sneezed on Sheldon's bread. Random people in the shop made remarks of "Bless you" "Uh! Do you mind?" Sheldon broke the chain of noises going throughout the shop. "Don't encourage her! SHE SNEEZED on my food!" People started to despise Sheldon and gave him the evil looks. Sheldon kept on worrying about germs being passed on from person to person from person to food then from food to Sheldon. In the end he got a take-away._

Sheldon wasn't expecting a good nights sleep tonight, not since his day had gone so badly.

"Sheldon... How are you?" Leonard's mother asked a worn-out Sheldon. Sheldon felt slightly awkward being around her since last time they had met. "I'm good" he replied and then wandered off to his room. "Just good? there is something on the news you may wish to see..."


End file.
